


Maybe Crying Isn't the Best Seduction Technique

by shuppet44



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Crying During Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Body Worship, Oral Sex, Ouma finally breaks, Self-Indulgent, Slutty Ouma, mentions of self harm, not in that order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuppet44/pseuds/shuppet44
Summary: Saihara has never understood why Ouma has slept with the rest of their class, but not him. He's in for much more than he ever expected when Ouma shows up in his room, dressed to seduce him and ready to use every trick in his book to get Saihara to join him.





	Maybe Crying Isn't the Best Seduction Technique

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I actually bought NDRV3 for once and loved it so much! I've been a series fan for forever and this is my otp from the new game! I probably got a little out of hand with this because it is horribly self-indulgent and definitely not my last for these two! I hope you guys enjoy!

No one ever truly got _used_ to Kokichi Ouma. Maybe they developed a tolerance, or a thicker skin to his pranks and lies, or learned to spot his fake tears, but Ouma was nothing if not unpredictable. One second he could be chastising you for something, the next second doing it himself. But Saihara liked to think that, out of their class, he was the most adept at handling the little purple firecracker. He still fell for some of his pranks and lies, but for the most part, Ouma wasn't able to trick him too easily. Except for one thing, that was. 

Ouma was a slut. 

A very well known, very shameless slut who didn't care who knew about what he did. Ouma had slept with most of the class by third year and had made a pass at those who had not agreed for one reason or another. All except for Saihara. It was confusing to the detective, because Ouma seemed to have little preference to gender or talent or even appearance at this point, but he had never made a serious move towards Saihara. He knew as well as anyone that he wasn't taken, so why hadn't he tried to seduce him yet? 

Hell, he had gotten Kiibo into bed their first year! 

Saihara chose not to think about it too much, it tended to make his heart jump when he thought about doing such a thing with Ouma. As much as he had tried to deny it, somewhere along the way Saihara had developed a bit of an affection for the small boy but had resolved himself not to act on it. Between Ouma’s clear distaste for any sort of committed relationship and Saihara’s ever-present anxiety, he wasn't about to take that risk. It wasn't like Ouma had never flirted with him, calling him his ‘ _beloved Saihara-chan!_ ’ and being affectionate with him, but he never suspected that it was anything more than one of his little games. So, when he walked into his dorm room, the last thing he was expecting was Ouma in his bed, in tiny little lace shorts that clung to his ass, not to mention the thigh-highs that made his slim legs look much longer. 

“O-Ouma! What a-are you doing here?!” Saihara cried, immediately turning his back and covering his eyes redundantly. 

“Awww, does _my_ Saihara-chan not think I look sexy? I wore this just for you, you know!” Ouma cooed, moving onto his hands and knees and crawling towards Saihara. 

“N-no, it's just-” 

“No? You’ll make me cry if you keep talking like that!” 

Ouma’s voice took on the shaky tone that meant fake tears were soon to come if he didn't act fast. So he turned around but kept his eyes trained on the carpet, trying to convince himself that he didn't want to see Ouma’s scantily clad body. 

“You look good, Ouma, I-I just… I wasn't expecting to see you here, like this. How did you even get in?” 

“Oh, that wasn't hard! I'm very good at getting into locked rooms!” 

Saihara groaned, not even wanting to know how Ouma had managed to get past the keycard lock on his door. “S-so why…” 

“My beloved Saihara-chan hasn't figured it out? I figured the Ultimate Detective would have deduced that I was here to seduce him!” 

Saihara swallowed hard at that, daring to look at Ouma and almost regretting. He was smirking and running a finger up and down his chest as he kneeled on the mattress, head tilted almost innocently. It was a moment before he could speak again, fighting the urge to hide in his hat. 

“Why now? I mean, you’ve never r-really shown this sort of interest in me?” Saihara ground out, repressing a squeak as Ouma came closer and tilted up his chin, his face deadly serious. 

“Because I've wanted to fuck you for years now, Saihara.” He whispered, face a mere inch away from Saihara’s as it burned bright red. Before Saihara could react, Ouma was pulling back and plopping on his butt, giggling. 

“But that could be a lie!” He grinned, letting his legs spread wide so Saihara could see what laid between, hardly masked by the thin lace of his shorts. Saihara sat on the bed, still trying to avert his gaze before he really did burst into flames with embarrassment. 

“Do you really want to do this?” 

“Only if you do! I may be a slut, but I wouldn't violate your virginity!” 

Despite his willingness hinging on Saihara’s agreement, Ouma was still doing his best to make Saihara want him and want him _bad_. It was fairly common knowledge that Saihara hadn't had any sort of relationship in the past so he wasn't surprised that Ouma called him a virgin, but that wasn't anything particularly new. And his hormones seriously wanted to change that fact right now, forcing him to fight off a boner. Ouma’s skin was pale, almost worryingly so, but it was like a porcelain canvas. His thighs looked soft and were lightly scarred, but Saihara decided not to think too much about that for the moment. Ouma smiled when he noticed Saihara staring at him, memorizing the lines of his body. 

“Looking is fine and all, but wouldn't you prefer to touch me?” He cooed, teasingly playing with the waistband of his shorts. 

“W-Wait, how do I know this isn't a prank or something?” 

“Awe, would I really do something so mean to my Saihara-chan?” 

The unspoken answer was _yes_ , Ouma would and had in the past, although not quite to this caliber. But Saihara didn't say that out loud, just quietly sitting on the very edge of the mattress and considering his options. In theory, there was no reason not to continue… whatever this was. They were both willing and Saihara couldn't deny the effect Ouma was having on him. But his logical mind was still on the fence with this, almost nervous about being so intimate with someone, Ouma especially. Ouma could see Saihara deep in thought, so he took the moment to sidle into his lap and wrap his arms around Saihara’s neck, toying with the nape of his neck. 

“You shouldn't think so much, Saihara-chan! Come on!” 

Ouma purred against Saihara’s neck, littering a few kisses down his skin. 

“Wait, w-wait.” 

Saihara squirmed out of Ouma’s hold, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself. “So, how are we going to do this? I mean…” 

Ouma just shrugged and flopped onto his back, arms and legs spread wide. “You can just do whatever you want to me! Or maybe I'm lying~” 

He giggled and Saihara moved forward, shaky hands pressing against the bed as he straddled Ouma cautiously. 

“Awe you look so scared! Here, try this!” Ouma yanked Saihara down by the shirt and kissed him hard, catching Saihara by surprise. But Ouma showed no sign of pulling back so he tried to return the gesture, finding he had no idea what to do. When they finally pulled back, Saihara panted and touched his lips with a finger. 

“That was so good Saihara-chan! You’re like a pro!” Ouma grinned, licking his lips. Saihara cocked an eyebrow in question, not really believing Ouma. 

“Okay, you caught me! I lied! You suck at kissing, but I guess you just need practice!” 

This time Saihara leaned in to reconnect their lips, finding that Ouma was quite good at leading him however he wanted. It didn't hurt that his lips were almost addictive, the sweet taste of grape Panta coming to mind when Ouma licked at his bottom lip, a mere warning before slipping his tongue into Saihara’s mouth. It was an odd sensation but not unpleasant, Ouma exploring every inch of his mouth like a dying man searching for water. He only pulled back to breath desperately, shutting his eyes tightly. 

“Getting horny, Saihara-chan? I don't blame you, I am hot after all!” Ouma giggled, reaching up to steal Saihara’s hat and setting it on his own head. 

“Hey! My hat!” 

“You won't be needing it now~” 

Ouma smirked, toying with the brim before taking it off and tossing it to the floor. “There, now it wont get _messy_.” 

Saihara shivered but stayed quiet, unsure of what the hell to do now. “W-who tops?” 

“Oh? You think we’re just going to have sex now? Like this? How easy do you think I am, Saihara-chan?” 

Ouma’s eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over and Saihara rushed to fix his mistake, hands waving rapidly. “W-Wait I-” 

In a split second, Ouma’s eyes brightened and his tears disappeared, a big grin on his face. “Just kidding! You can have sex with me anytime you want!” 

He giggled, managing to swap their position so he could sit on Saihara’s lap. “Do you want to fuck me, Saihara-chan? Or should I fuck you?” 

“I-I’ll… I can top, then.” Saihara muttered, not really objecting to Ouma sitting on him like that. 

“Then get to work.” 

Ouma pushed Saihara’s face into his neck, humming some nonsensical tune as Saihara kissed at the pale skin. He did his best to give Ouma what he wanted, nipping gently over his pulse and sucking to leave a mark, but Ouma soon grew bored of it, tugging Saihara back. 

“Changed my mind! I’ll lead, you just try not to cum too fast!” He teased, pushing Saihara onto his back and turning around. With his back to Saihara, Ouma could finally let himself flush pink in his cheeks as he rutted his ass against the other boys covered crotch. Saihara moaned softly, covering his mouth with a hand. Even over his clothes, he was sensitive, breathing hard as he tried to keep himself calm. 

Ouma shivered a little when he felt something stiff poking against his ass, loving the effect he had on Saihara already. It totally wasn't because he liked him or anything, definitely not. No, this was just sex, just like all of the others had been. It was just different because it was Saihara, a cute, shy little virgin. That's all it was, Saihara was just extra adorable, more than his past conquests. Ouma looked back at Saihara, who was bright red and trying so hard not to moan. 

“Is my beloved embarrassed? He’s so hard too, I can feel it.” Saihara’s breath hitched as Ouma slipped between his legs, shoving up his shirt to trace fingers over his stomach. 

“You’re sure wearing a lot right now, Saihara-chan, time to fix that!” He giggled, swiftly undoing the buttons of Saihara’s shirt and tugging it away. Saihara made a soft noise but didn't object, moving his arms so that Ouma could get it off easier. 

“And now, pants!” Ouma moved to undo Saihara’s zipper but a hand stopped him, shaking slightly. 

“Wait, can I t-touch you first?” Saihara managed a weak smile, cheeks heating up. 

Ouma could barely hide his own embarrassment, he wasn't used to people really wanting to be intimate with him like that. Usually, it was just a quick fuck and then it was done, both sides more or less satisfied. But Saihara was making him feel more like a virgin than he ever had, not that Ouma would ever admit it. But he put on his trademark smile and laid back, motioning towards his body. 

“If it's my beloved Saihara-chan, then how could I say no?” 

Saihara moved closer, pecking Ouma’s lips before moving lower. One hand held his weight on the mattress while the other explored Ouma’s chest. Saihara kissed at the pale column of Ouma’s neck and experimented to see what got him to moan. When he sucked gently over his fluttering pulse to leave a mark, Ouma squirmed and his breath hitched softly. 

“D-Did that feel good?” Saihara asked, glancing up with bright eyes. 

“Not at all!” Ouma lied, but Saihara immediately saw through it. Ouma could hide a lot, but the quick beat of his heart made it obvious that he was lying. But Saihara didn't speak up about it, just biting down on the area lightly and enjoying how Ouma moved under him. Before long Saihara was tracing his tongue down to Ouma’s sharp collarbone, messily sucking a few more dark hickeys with closed eyes. His fingers inched higher, tentatively grazing over a nipple. 

“Don't just stop! Saihara-chan, you’re so mean!” Ouma groaned, poking at Saihara’s cowlick. Saihara had to hide a small smirk, he kind of liked having Ouma all needy like this. As anxious as he was, fooling around like this was fun. Plus, Ouma was undeniably attractive, his skin warm and smooth under Saihara’s lips. His fingers deftly toyed with one of Ouma’s nipples, tugging and rolling it slowly. Ouma arched into the ouch, finally giving in and moaning loudly. To Saihara’s shock and arousal, Ouma sounded like a pornstar as he moaned, making his already stiff cock twitch in his pants. 

“You’re very loud…” 

“D-does my beloved want me to shut up?” 

Saihara shook his head, kissing lower and licking over the untouched nipple, shuddering at the moan that followed. “D-Damn… How disgusting, Saihara is licking me all over! But, mmm, it feels nice. I guess that makes me disgusting too!”

Ouma giggled, tugging at Saihara’s hair so he would switch to the other side. Saihara did as he was directed, moving his hand lower. He was shocked at how easily he could feel Ouma’s ribs, he was almost worryingly skinny, but Saihara added it to the list of things to discuss with Ouma when they weren't half naked. Ouma groaned softly as Saihara touched him and lapped at his nipple, sucking at the sensitive skin. It had been a long time since anyone had taken this kind of time with him, but foreplay was a nice change of a pace, despite being a little torturous. He both loved and hated how good Saihara was making him feel, knowing it was going to be a little while till he finally got the high he had been chasing for so long. When Saihara’s fingers brushed the waistband of Ouma’s shorts, Ouma jumped a little, not expecting Saihara to be so bold. 

“Could it be you want something, Saihara? Like I said, you can fuck me whenever~” 

Saihara looked up before pulling back to look at Ouma, laid out before him. He was tenting his shorts as much as the tight fabric would allow, skin tinted pink where Saihara had been kissing and biting him. Ouma seemed to have noticed that Saihara was in a similar situation, blushing down to his neck. 

“C-Can I… suck, um, I mean-” 

“Saihara-chan wants to suck my cock? Really?! Maybe I'm not the only slutty one here! Or maybe that's a lie!” He giggled, but shimmied out of his shorts without another word, breathing a sigh of relief as his length was finally released from its constraints. Saihara couldn't help but stare at Ouma’s cock, slim and flushed an angry red with need. 

“Come on! It's only fair if you strip too, Saihara-chan! Or do you want to to have me humiliated, leave me here all naked and horny while you get the others so they can laugh! You shouldn't feel bad about that!” 

Ouma’s smile was sickly sweet and Saihara couldn't help but lean down to kiss him, denying Ouma entrance when he tried to push his tongue inside. He made a small noise of annoyance, but Saihara was insistent on keeping it chaste. When he finally pulled back it was with a small smile, pressing an extra kiss to Ouma’s cheek. 

“I wouldn't do that to you, Ouma. You may be a little annoying at times with all the lies and the pranks, but you don't deserve something like that.” Saihara could have said more but kept it brief, not wanting to overwhelm Ouma. Not to mention that Ouma already looked upset, biting his lip and looking away. But after a moment his face morphed back into his normal grin, hands hooking at Saihara’s waistband. 

“And off they go!” He smirked, quickly undoing the belt and zipper before tugging Saihara’s pants down, boxers going with them. Saihara blushed and fought off the urge to cover himself, embarrassed about how aroused he was. 

“Oooooh, Saihara-chan! Your dick is so cute!” Ouma giggled, poking at the tip and licking his lips as precum slicked his finger. “So wet!” 

Saihara sighed and shrank back, too embarrassed to say anything. So he just wriggled the rest of the way out of his pants so that they fell off the bed and settled back between Ouma’s legs. “Is t-this… Is this alright?” 

Ouma nodded swiftly and jokingly pushed Saihara’s face towards his cock, a sign of just how eager he was. Saihara took a deep breath, steeling himself. He wanted to do this, but still, it was nerve-wracking. Saihara lapped nervously at the tip of Ouma’s cock, shivering at the taste of precum as it flooded his mouth. Ouma groaned, holding back the moans that desperately wanted to escape him. Usually, he was the one sucking people off, but even with Saihara’s blatant inexperience, it felt amazing. His small mouth worked against Ouma’s length, sucking softly at the head. 

“Mmm… such a good little mouth, much better than m-mine…” 

Saihara could hear the honesty in Ouma’s tone as he fitted more of Ouma’s length into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly and trying not to choke. He had more of a gag reflex than he thought, but Ouma was good about not bucking his hips too much so Saihara wasn't overly worried. Ouma moaned with no shame, threading his fingers through Saihara’s hair and tugging gently so that their eyes met. Ouma’s expression was hard to read, there was the obvious look of lust and pleasure, but something deeper was hiding under it that Saihara couldn't quite pin down. Regardless, he kept going, closing his eyes to focus on taking Ouma’s cock straight down to the hilt. Saihara had to pull back almost immediately, though, before he could lose his composer and choke. Ouma let out a little whine when Saihara pulled back, clearly having been close to his peak, but Saihara gave him a flustered smile. 

“S-sorry…” 

“Awe, too bad, Saihara will have to practice to take more for next time! Like this!” Before Saihara could do more than squeak, Ouma had him pushed onto the bed, nearly hanging off of it, and was swallowing down his cock like it was the best treat he had ever had. Saihara moaned loudly as Ouma bobbed his head and swallowed messily, a myriad of slick noises making him even more aroused. It was obvious that Ouma knew what he was doing and it felt way too good, Saihara’s hips twitching of their own accord down Ouma’s throat till he pulled back. 

“Oh, were you close, Saihara-chan? Too bad! I want your cum inside me this time!” 

Again with the _‘this time’ ‘next time’_ talk, maybe it was a lie or a slip of the tongue, but either way, it made it obvious that Ouma didn't intend for this to be a one-time thing. Saihara was fine with that, more than fine, but Ouma’s loud moans brought him back to the here and now. He sat up quickly and saw Ouma propped up against a few pillows, roughly fingering himself. There was a small bottle of lube discarded beside him, who knows where it had been hidden, and Ouma clearly had no shame in being watched. His legs were spread wide and he was already two fingers deep, mewling when he brushed over his sweet spot. Ouma’s cock twitched and leaked all over himself, his eyes cracked open and looking right at Saihara. 

“M-mmm… I love being full like this, I wonder if your dick can be enough for me.” 

Saihara knew he was teasing but it worked, his body lurching forward in hopes of replacing Ouma’s fingers with his own. But Ouma batted him away with a snicker, sticking out his tongue.

“So greedy, S-Saihara-chan! You don't get to touch right now!” Saihara sighed with disappointment but sat back down, stroking himself idly as he watched Ouma stretch himself wide. 

“Your cock is s-so, ngh, so wet… What do you want, Saihara-chan?” 

Ouma’s voice shook as he slipped a third digit into himself, fucking himself hard. Saihara’s mouth watered, a slew of indecent thoughts and fantasies coming to mind. But in that moment, he only wanted one thing. 

“I… Inside you, I want to be inside you…” He groaned, forcing himself to keep his hand still before he went too far and came, knowing Ouma would never let him live it down. Before long, Ouma whined softly to himself and slid his fingers from his entrance one by one, squirming at the uncomfortable feeling of emptiness. 

“Looks like it's your time to shine then, Saihara-chan! You better not let me down or I'll have to order one of my followers to cut your dick off in your sleep!” 

Saihara opened his mouth to speak but Ouma beat him to it, grinning and wriggling closer to Saihara. 

“That's a lie! Id only make them take a finger or two!” 

Saihara knew that that was also probably a lie, but none the less aligned himself between Ouma’s legs nervously, glancing up for direction. 

“Does Saihara-chan not know how to fuck someone?” Ouma teased, taking Saihara’s cock in hand and rubbing it against his hole, pulling moans from them both. 

“I-I do! This is just… Ouma, are you sure? I mean, you want to do this with me?” 

Saihara sounded so sincere and it made Ouma’s chest burn, but he brushed it off with a giggle. “Duh! Look at me, Saihara-chan! I'm so horny and I need you to fix it!” 

Saihara could have sighed at Ouma’s comment but grabbed one of his legs, feeling the soft cotton of the stockings as he hitched it over his shoulder for easier access. 

“I'm sure, just do it, Saihara,” Ouma said, right to the point. He could see the anxiety in Saihara’s dark eyes but his words reassured him, in their own way. So Saihara took a deep breath and pressed himself inside Ouma, centimeter by centimeter as his eyes squeezed shut. Ouma was tight around him, insides hot and twitching as little noises left the boy, nearly masked by Saihara’s moaning. When he bottomed out Saihara froze, breathing hard and fighting his arousal. 

“O-Ouma? Can I… m-move yet? I mean, u-um, does it feel alright?” Saihara muttered, eyes slipping open to gauge Ouma’s expression. But to his shock, Ouma was crying. Not his usual fake tears, but something much more real. His eyes were shut hard, hands wiping frantically at the tears as they fell. It was so quiet it was scary, his body moving ever so slightly with each sob. 

“S-Shuichi…” He whimpered, so quiet that Saihara wasn't sure he really heard it. Ouma didn't seem to notice Saihara watching him for a moment, jaw dropped in shock. Finally, the reality hit him and Saihara pulled out as quick as he could, cupping Ouma’s face. 

“D-did I hurt you?! Crap, I'm sorry, what can I do?” 

Saihara’s hands shook as he pulled Ouma up into a sitting position, frantically looking him over until Ouma shoved him away quickly. 

“D-Don't…” He muttered, scrubbing at his eyes painfully and pulling his knees to his chest. Anyone else might have thought Ouma was just messing with him, but Saihara could see the raw emotion as it tore through the boy. 

“Ouma, come here, did I-” 

“God, don't c-call me that! Just go away, Saihara-chan!” 

Saihara shook his head quickly, grabbing Ouma’s hand and holding it tight despite Ouma’s protesting. 

“Kokichi,” Ouma stiffened at the sound of his first name but stopped struggling against Saihara, letting him lace their fingers together. “Why did you start crying? What hurts?” 

Saihara had a feeling that whatever was going on was an emotional issue rather than a physical one, but he didn't want to make assumptions. 

“Saihara-chan is s-so dumb… I-I'm f-f-fine…” 

Ouma was on the verge of tears again, looking away and glaring daggers into the nearest wall. 

“I won't laugh, Kokichi, I can try to help. You can trust me, okay?” 

Ouma snorted a little at that, nails digging lightly into Saihara’s skin. “I'm going to leave, j-just let me go.” 

“You're hurting! Why won't you just tell me what happened? Was I too fast? Or-” 

Ouma growled and surged forward, mashing his lips against Saihara’s roughly before pulling back. 

“I-It's you! It's always been you! I l-l-like you…” Ouma sobbed and tore his hand from Saihara’s, bending over to pick up his clothes. 

“Haha, that was j-just a lie, Saihara-chan, but I r-really need to go contact my followers-” 

“Don't lie like that, Kokichi.” 

Ouma’s hands shook and he dropped the sock he was trying to pick up, dropping to his knees with a sob. “How could I not… All I can do is l-lie and play around and m-make them all hate me! I'm a s-slut who fucks anyone I can t-to pretend that I don't care about you but I do and everything hurts! E-Everything fucking hurts, S-Shuichi!” 

Ouma gave up on holding back and just let himself cry, curling up in a nearly naked ball on the carpet and sobbing. One hand went to his thigh, digging into the skin so that red crescents were left behind over faded scars. Saihara snatched up his boxers and slipped them on, kneeling next to Ouma, who shrank back from his touch. Between sobs, Ouma managed to hiccup a few words, barely audible. 

“Y-You can hit me, you know, I-I wouldn't b-blame you. I'm fucking d-disgusting and annoying and-” 

Saihara pressed a gentle finger to Ouma’s lip, silencing him without being overbearing. “That's not true, Kokichi. You’re a lot of things, but disgusting isn't one of them. And you aren't annoying, I mean that.”   
Ouma sniffled and wiped his eyes, forcing himself up on one arm, ignoring the slight burn where the carpet had imprinted on his bare skin. 

“I h-hate liars, Shuichi.” He whispered, trying to put some venom into the words but failing miserably. 

“Good thing I'm not lying then, Kokichi.” 

Ouma glanced up, his eyes wet and bloodshot, the bags under his eyes much more prominent. “W-Why? Everyone else hates me.” 

“No, they don't. Well, maybe a couple of them, but most of our friends just get frustrated with you at times. Still, I like you, and I'm not the only one.” 

Ouma took a breath and his mouth stayed parted, bitten lips quirked into an odd smile. “S-So mean, getting my hopes up with words like that.” 

It took Saihara a moment to understand Ouma’s words but once it got through to him he smiled softly. “No, I meant it. I have feelings for you too, Kokichi, I just never assumed you would feel the same as me.” 

Fresh tears filled Ouma’s eyes but Saihara thumbed them away before they had a chance to fall, pulling Ouma into his arms. 

“I think we have a lot to talk about, if you're willing.” As he spoke, Saihara moved a hand to Ouma’s thigh, fingertips grazing where he knew the scars were. Ouma flinched but when Saihara made no move to tease or harm him, he relaxed once again. 

“A-ah, but can I do something else with my beloved Saihara-chan first?” He asked, his demeanor fading back into what Saihara considered normal territory. Saihara nodded, running his fingers through Ouma’s hair gently. Ouma gestured to his crotch, his neck burning red with embarrassment. His erection had flagged significantly as he cried but was perking back up with the close contact to Saihara. 

“You still want to?” Saihara couldn't hide his smile, even after dropping the mask briefly, Ouma was still Ouma. 

“Not… like before. Not that your dick was bad or anything, I just…” 

Saihara nodded in understanding, leading Ouma over to the bed with a surge of confidence he hadn't felt before. He laid him down and climbed on top, leaning in to slowly kiss down Ouma’s lithe body. 

“Ah, mmm, how boring… S-Saihara-chan, isn't this a little tame after you were inside me?” 

Saihara’s cock twitched at the memory of that glorious heat but he fought it off, pressing more gentle kisses down Ouma’s chest.

“Just give it a chance, Kokichi.” He muttered simply, finding one of Ouma’s hand and squeezing it gently. 

Saihara’s kisses stretched down to Ouma’s waist, bypassing his cock much to the smaller boys chagrin. But for once, Ouma held his tongue, interested in what Saihara was up to. He lifted one of Ouma’s legs and kissed right over his scars, over and over while locking their eyes together. Ouma bit his lip but didn't look away, as much as the intimacy scared him. But Saihara was nothing but gentle, kissing the scars on Ouma’s other thigh as he rolled down the thigh-highs. As each new inch of skin was revealed Saihara kissed it, all the way down to the balls of his ankles before doing the same for the other leg, worshiping Ouma where he laid. 

“Saihara…” 

“You can keep using my first name, you know.” 

Saihara smiled, kissing his way back up Ouma’s legs. This time, he licked at Ouma’s cock lightly, sucking at the precum that leaked out. 

“S-Shuichi…” Ouma groaned, rolling his hips towards Saihara’s mouth in hopes of convincing him to do more. But Saihara left Ouma’s needy length alone, jumping to his lips and kissing him softly. They were both hard and panting now, Ouma returning the kiss roughly. 

“Come on, can we _pleeeease_ fuck now?!” He whined when he pulled away, lips settling in a pout. Saihara grabbed the lube from earlier and poured some into his hand before arranging himself on top of Ouma, who looked confused. But when Saihara wrapped his slick hand around both their cocks, getting them wet before pumping slowly, Ouma didn't complain. 

“O-Oh…” He moaned, bucking into Saihara’s hand. After all the time that had passed, being touched like this was heaven for both boys. Their cocks rutted against one another and Saihara’s small hand made it that much better. Saihara tried to build a rhythm but Ouma’s wild thrusts and squirming made it nearly impossible. His high-pitched moans echoed off the walls til Saihara silenced him with a messy kiss. He sucked on Ouma’s tongue, pulling little moans from him. Ouma quickly returned the favor, nipping at the muscle while his fingers found purchase on Saihara’s hips. When they finally pulled back to breathe, a glittering string of saliva kept them connected for several moments. Ouma huffed a little when Saihara’s thumb swiped over the head of his cock, cheeks heating up. 

“Mmm, S-Shuichi, you’re boring me, let's do it like this.” 

Saihara pulled back shakily, let Ouma push him up and sit in his lap, legs wrapped tightly around his waist. 

“I like this! Now I can see my beloved better when he cums!” 

Ouma grinned, wrapping his hands around Saihara’s so that they were both stroking their lengths together. Saihara moaned softly and leaned in to kiss Ouma, swallowing every noise that escaped the smaller boy. Ouma kissed back, not trying to further it this time, just enjoying the slide of Saihara’s lips against his own. It took only a couple minutes for them both to get close to the edge, rutting against one another and nearly toppling over when Ouma tried to move too fast. Saihara steadied him with his free hand and wordlessly convinced him to take it slower, still chasing his release but not at such a blistering pace. Ouma relented and tightened his grip on Saihara’s hand, no longer doing much of the work. But Saihara’s mind was too hazy to care, fucking into their joined hands til finally he reached his peak and moaned his way into Ouma’s mouth, spilling hot and wet over their hands. Feeling Saihara’s cock twitch and drip against his own had Ouma orgasming as well, crying out against Saihara and collapsing against his chest. He trembled softly as Saihara pulled his messy hand away, wiping it on the sheets so that he could hold Ouma properly. Saihara felt a few tears fall against his skin but said nothing, just rubbing Ouma’s back and nuzzling into his hair. A couple minutes later, Ouma pulled back, grinning up at Saihara. 

“Shuichi, you didn't bore me!” 

Saihara smiled, kissing Ouma’s forehead before standing up to strip the bed. 

“Huh? What, you want me to go now?” 

“N-No! Not at all, I just… figured we could take a bath and s-snuggle or sleep. You do look a bit tired…” 

Ouma quickly shook his head, tugging Saihara to the bathroom with no regard to the messy sheets left on the floor. After a moment of fiddling, he got the water running so that the tub filled and pressed Saihara against the sink, kissing him hard until he was gently pushed away. 

“Awe! I wanted round two! Does Shuichi not want my body anymore?” 

Saihara shook his head, taking Ouma’s hand in his own. “It's not that, Kokichi. But we do need to talk about what happened, among other things.” 

“Like?” 

Ouma raised an eyebrow, sitting on the sink and tossing a handful of bath salts he found in a cabinet into the water. They perfumed the air as Saihara sat beside him, fingers still interlocked. 

“Like those scars, like what you told me earlier. Like what I said back.” 

Ouma was silent but he squeezed Saihara’s hand tightly before hopping down and shutting off the water before it could overflow. “Looks like the bath is ready! Come on, it feels so nice!” 

Saihara sighed but slipped into the water, nearly purring at the heat against his tired muscles. Ouma slotted himself between his legs, back to chest, and pulled Saihara’s arms around him. 

“Okay, if we have to do this silly talking thing then you aren't watching me.” He said firmly, almost no shred of his usual childish persona about. Saihara nodded in agreement and held Ouma by the waist so he couldn't escape the second anything came up that he didn't want to talk about. 

“Those scars, did you make them?” 

“Yes,” Ouma said quietly, absently tracing them with a finger. The skin was slightly raised but it was obvious that they were not fresh wounds. 

“Why?” 

“Well, Saihara-chan is the detective here! He should know!” Ouma giggled, a sound so sickly sweet that Saihara could hardly stand. 

“Maybe, but I'd like to hear it from you first before I make assumptions.” 

“Okay! Well, see, here's the thing. Supreme leaders like me end up in the wildest of situations all the time, so we’re ready to do anything to escape! One day, I got captured by a dirty cop, and i mean _dirty_. He told me he wanted money and sex or he’d turn in all ten thousand of my followers. Of course, I always keep a knife on me and-” 

Saihara shushed him with a finger, knowing that Ouma would simply keep spinning his wild tale until he tired Saihara out enough to give up. “Kokichi, that isn't true and we both know it.” 

“Oh, Saihara-chan doesn't believe me? Looks like you caught me in my lie!” Ouma said easily, preparing to segway right into another unlikely tale until Saihara kissed him. 

“You hate liars, right? Why not tell me the truth then?” 

Ouma was silent, slumping against Saihara and keeping his face trained on the other side of the tile wall. Even if he wanted to tell the truth, he _couldn't_. Ouma couldn't bear to tell Saihara, not when he was thisclose to getting him where he wanted him. But it was clear that Saihara wasn't going to let him get away with any of his usual methods of diversion, so he began to give in. 

“I'm really a disgusting person, you know. I preach about hating liars and then I lie to you, to everyone, and I can't stop. I hate liars so much, you know, they’re weak and I can't stand being around them.” 

His voice was eerily calm and Saihara had to make an effort to not turn Ouma around to see his expression. It didn't take much for him to connect the dots that Ouma had painted for him, the only sound being the gentle sloshing of water as Ouma shifted his weight anxiously. 

“Mind if I make some assumptions?” 

“Saihara-chan can do as he likes, I could be lying for all he knows.” 

“But you _aren't_ , Kokichi. You hate liars, and by that rule, you hate yourself. You despise yourself, wish you were anyone else, and that's why your thighs are covered in scars. I don't know if you did it because you wanted to die or if you wanted to control the pain or maybe you just felt like you deserved to be hurt, but you hate yourself.” 

Saihara paused to take a breath and felt a sob wrack its way through Ouma, his body telling the truth that his lips couldn't bear. 

“That's why you slept around so much, too. You wanted to be wanted, needed, someone more than worthless. You figured that if you had sex with everyone, they would like you, even if it was just for the night or hour or whatever. You wanted to be touched, you wanted love, but you didn't find it in them, did you?” 

Ouma shook his head violently, pulling his hand from Saihara and digging his nails into the palm. He didn't speak, knowing he would cry the second he opened his mouth. 

“Kokichi, do you think I'm right? Or do you think that I'm a liar too?” 

Ouma returned his hand to Saihara’s briefly, just long enough to paint the number ‘1’ on his skin with a finger. It was as close to an admission as he was going to make, he so desperately wanted to run, to hide in his room under a heavy blanket and do what he hadn't done in months. But Saihara’s arms felt like lead around him, too much for him to move when he was in such a state. 

“You said you liked me earlier, and I said it back. But its more for you, isn't it? I know you, Kokichi, and you have multiple reasons for doing everything you do.” 

Saihara went quiet, giving Ouma an opening to speak. 

“You're a good detective, Shuichi,” Ouma muttered, wiping his eyes with a wet hand. When Saihara did not respond, Ouma sighed heavily and faked a smile that no one could see. 

“Maybe I love you, Shuichi. Maybe that why I keep doing this stuff. M-Maybe… maybe I…” 

Ouma’s soft cries took over his voice, dominating the small space. Saihara held him a little tighter, weaving their fingers together. Ouma pressed back against him, letting the smallest of noises escape him. 

“Kokichi… Don't hold back so much, I've got you.” 

Ouma sobbed at Saihara’s gentle voice, crying even harder than before. It was too hard to keep the mask from cracking when Saihara treated him so sweetly, when he didn't feel he deserved it. But Ouma made a point to keep his face turned away from Saihara, not wanting to look even weaker than he already did. Saihara didn't push him to turn, either, just holding Ouma as he was and helping him feel safe. Ouma cried until the water grew cold, shivering against Saihara from the chill. 

“C-can we get out?” Saihara nodded, pressing a kiss to Ouma’s shoulder before slipping out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around his waist and held out a robe for Ouma, who quickly pulled it on. His face was puffy and his eyes were rimmed red, proof of how much he was crying. But the robe was warm and fluffy and it made him feel safer to have it on, following Saihara out to the bedroom. Saihara quickly pulled fresh sheets onto the bed and sat on the edge, patting the spot beside him. Ouma reluctantly sat, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Are we done now, Shuichi?” He murmured, toying with a loose thread. 

“Not quite.” 

“W-what do you want me to say?! I already, ugh, I already told you everything! And I didn't even lie, Shuichi!” Saihara ran a hand through Ouma’s hair gently, trying to soothe him. But Ouma wasn't so easily placated, body language defensive. 

“Kokichi… I only have one more question, alright? Why do you hate yourself the way you do?” Saihara spoke softly, hoping that Ouma would answer him. At first, it seemed like he wasn't going to, but then Ouma opened his mouth a little. 

“You’ve seen how I act, you’ve seen what I do. I torment the others, even you, and then I fuck around to try to make up for it. How could that not be disgusting? Honestly, anyone could take one look at me and want to throw up!” 

“Kokichi, I've never seen you that way.” Ouma sighed and flopped onto his back, exhaustion evident on his small face. 

“Yeah, well, you're too nice to tell the truth…” 

“Kokichi, look at me. Right now, I want you to look at me. You know better than anyone what a person looks like when they're lying, so watch me when I say what I'm about to say.” Ouma nodded and trained his eyes on Saihara’s face, watching carefully. Saihara petted his hair before speaking, a gentle smile on his face. 

“I care about you, Kokichi. I want to know you more, break down your walls. But even more, I want to help you see what I see when I look at you. I want to get you to hate yourself less, and be happy, even without the lies. Will you let me in, let me try?” Ouma was quiet, studying Saihara for any sign of a lie, but when he saw nothing, he sighed. 

“What if I can't?” 

“Cant what?” 

“What if I can't stop? What if I'm… l-like this forever?” Saihara leaned in and pulled Ouma close, rubbing his back. 

“You can, I know you can. Maybe it won't be easy, but I'll help you. Kokichi, you're a lot more than you know.” Ouma sniffled and leaned into Saihara, kissing his cheek. 

“Does this mean that Saihara-chan will be my boyfriend?” He asked, voice muffled in Saihara’s chest. 

“Yes, I will.” Saihara could feel Ouma’s grin against him, little body wiggling. After a moment, Ouma shot up and kissed Saihara hard, the duo falling against the mattress as Saihara squeaked. 

“K-Kokichi! What are you-” Ouma just giggled and pressed a finger to Saihara’s lips, pecking his nose. 

“You owe me cuddles now!” Saihara rolled his eyes a little but got up, changing into a t-shirt and boxers, offering a shirt to Ouma, who shook his head. 

“Does Shuichi not want to sleep next to my naked body? Maybe it would be a little too… _hard_ , for him?” Ouma teased, peeling the robe off and snuggling under the comforter. Saihara blushed and just joined him quietly, trying to ignore the fact that Ouma was so bare against him. Maybe it shouldn't have affected him so much after having sex with the boy, holding him in his arms as he cried, but Saihara was embarrassed nonetheless. 

“You're so red! You like this, don't you? I bet it gets you all hot to know that my-” 

“Kokichi, go to sleep. We can… continue that thought tomorrow.” Ouma grinned and made a comment about Saihara being a pervert but snuggled close, laying his head on Saihara’s chest. He could hear the steady beat of his heart, a little accelerated with Ouma touching Saihara like it was nothing, but it was peaceful. Saihara kissed Ouma’s hair and let his eyes fall shut, one arm around the boy protectively. It wasn't long before he fell asleep, fooling around and comforting Ouma had taken a lot out of Saihara and he slipped easily into sleep, leaving Ouma to think out loud. 

“I… I want to be better for you, dammit. I don't want to wake up alone anymore, f-fuck, please don't leave, Shuichi.” He ground out, honest only when he knew he wouldn't be heard. Unconsciously, Saihara pulled Ouma closer, leg circling around to keep him still. Ouma had to bite back a lovesick smile, nuzzling Saihara’s neck and closing his eyes. He felt more relaxed than he had in years, letting the gentle thrum of Saihara’s heart and his even breathing lull him to sleep, so exhausted from crying and keeping up his charade for so long that he didn't wake up until hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this, let me know what you thought of it! Comments are my lifeblood!


End file.
